militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of San Juan de Ulúa (1568)
Spain | combatant2 = Kingdom of England | commander1 = Francisco Luján Juan de Ubilla | commander2 = John Hawkins Francis Drake | strength1 = 2 galleons 1 hulk ship 1 pinnace 11 coastal batteries | strength2 = 2 carracks 3 barques 1 caravel 1 pinnace | casualties1 = 1 galleon sunk 1 galleon damaged 20 dead | casualties2 = 1 carrack captured 1 caravel captured 1 barque captured 1 barque sunk 1 barque damaged 500 dead }} The Battle of San Juan de Ulúa was a battle between English privateers and Spanish forces at San Juan de Ulúa (in modern Veracruz). It marked the end of the campaign carried out by an English flotilla of six ships that had systematically conducted illegal trade in the Caribbean Sea, including the slave trade, imposing it even by force.Saiz Cidoncha, page 55 Context The English fleet consisted of 5 ships: the Royal carracks Jesus of Lübeck (leased from Queen Elizabeth I) under John Hawkins, the Minion under John Hampton, and the barques Judith under Hawkins' cousin Francis Drake, Angel and Swallow.John Barrow: [http://www.archive.org/details/lifevoyagesexplo00barrrich The life, voyages, and exploits of Admiral Sir Francis Drake.] A captured Portuguese caravel joined the privateers near the coast of Ghana, where the English competed with Portuguese slave traders. The ship was renamed Grace of God.Lewis, Charles Lee: Famous old-world sea fighters. Ayer Publishing, 1969, page 93. ISBN 0-8369-1419-8 A seventh ship, the barque William and John, sailed back home before the battle,Kelsey, Harry: Sir John Hawkins: Queen Elizabeth's slave trader.''Yale University Press, 2003, page 104.ISBN 0300096631 but after reaching Ireland on February 1569, she was lost with all hands on her way back to England. Following a full year of plundering and illegal trading, Hawkins decided to anchor his ships in the port of San Juan de Ulúa on 15 September for repairs and resupply before the return voyage to England. But while they were carrying out this reprovisioning, a Spanish escort fleet under command of Don Francisco Luján also arrived in the port.Marley, page 64 Battle Initially the English did not fear for their safety, since they had on board several hostages who had confused the English fleet for a Spanish one, and so at first arrived at an accord with viceroy Martín Enríquez de Almanza. The English had repeatedly broken the peace by attacking unarmed merchant shipping but at this point they believed the Spanish would respect a truce on this occasion. However, Luján had been informed of the English fleet's activities and, after many attempts at an accord, he launched a lightning attack on them in which the English lost 4 ships and 500 men as well as almost all of their year's loot, which was re-captured by the Spanish.The Unfortunate Voyage San Juan de Ulúa, 1567-1569 Luján's fleet lost the vice-admiral ship, the galleon ''Santa Clara, which burnt and sunk inside the port.Marley, page 65 The flagship San Pedro, the only full-armed Spanish ship at San Juan, was also badly hit during an exchange of fire with Minion, which also suffered damage.Saiz Cidoncha, page 60Unwin, page 201 The early assault and capture of the island's batteries—held until then by the English—by a Spanish pinnace, commanded by a captain Delgadillo,Saiz Cidoncha, page 61 became decisive to the fate of the English fleet.Unwin, page 197 Angel sank after a few salvoes, and Swallow was seized by the Spaniards soldiers manning the batteries.Unwin, page 215 The French commander of the Grace of God, Robert Blondel, set her on fire before joining Hawkins on board the Jesus.Hannay, David: The sea trader: his friends and enemies. Harper & brothers, 1912, page 197 Both of them, along with some members of the crew of the Jesus were later rescued by a pinnace after Hawkins gave the order to abandon the ship. Hawkins took command then of the Minion. .]] Only the Judith, commanded by Drake and Minion escaped, whilst battle was still raging on, leaving behind them the Jesus of Lübeck and some members of her crew still on board. The surviving vessels sailed out when two ships on fire were driven on them by the Spanish. The Englishmen feared a fire ship attack. The Jesus was eventually boarded by a Spanish party who had been lurking inside a nearby hulk, the San Salvador, under the command of captain Juan de Ubilla.Wright, Irene Aloha: Spanish documents concerning English voyages to the Caribbean, 1527-1568. Hakluyt Society, 1929, page 25 A first Spanish attempt had been beaten off by Hawkins' crew, not before suffering some dead and injured.Unwin, page 193 There are allegations that Ubilla allowed his men to loot the booty left on board the Jesus by Hawkins. Aftermath During their withdrawal, the Minion and the Judith were hopelessly overcrowded, and some of their men had to be abandoned on what is now the southern coast of the United States to save on supplies for the Atlantic crossing. Hawkins left behind 110 men to surrender to the Spanish. He eventually arrived back to England with a crew of only 15. Drake had reached Plymouth just days before, on 20 January 1569.The Encyclopaedia of Plymouth History Only 70 or 80 sailors from the original expedition returned to England at all.Hampdem, John: Francis Drake, privateer: contemporary narratives and documents. Taylor & Francis, 1972, page 40. ISBN 0-8173-5703-3 While Hawkins accused the Spaniards of treason for not honouring the truce,Hayklut, Richard: The Principal Navigations. London, 1589, page 555 Almanza's only intention was to hold his authority and the Spanish monopoly in West Indies.Walton, Timothy R.: The Spanish Treasure Fleets. Pineapple Press Inc, 2002, page 74. ISBN 1561642614 The battle was a clear precursor of the war that broke out between Philip II of Spain and Elizabeth I of England in 1585.Dawson, Ian: The Tudor century. Nelson Thornes, 1993, page 303. ISBN 0-17-435063-5 Notes References * Marley, David: Wars of the Americas: a chronology of armed conflict in the New World, 1492 to the present. ABC-CLIO, 1998. ISBN 0-87436-837-5 * Unwin, Rayner: The Defeat of John Hawkins: A Biography of His Third Slaving Voyage. Allen & Unwin, 1960. * Saiz Cidoncha, Carlos: Historia de la piratería en América española. Editorial San Martín, 1985. ISBN 84-7140-230-0 Category:Conflicts in 1568 San Juan de Ulua San Juan de Ulua Category:16th-century military history of the Kingdom of England Category:16th century in New Spain Category:1568 in North America Category:1568 in New Spain